


【安雷r18】黑色交易（3/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 凹凸世界, 安雷 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: *安雷嘉瑞荼轰死出空楠ABO监狱系列之一*典狱长Alpha安x自势力领袖Omega雷





	【安雷r18】黑色交易（3/206）

**Author's Note:**

> *安雷嘉瑞荼轰死出空楠ABO监狱系列之一
> 
> *典狱长Alpha安x自势力领袖Omega雷

国家最大的监狱，“超能力者”的专属监狱。

每个被发现有异常基因，也就是“超能力”的人都会被严密监控，一旦出现案件便会被收押在这所监狱中，再难逃出。

监狱等级制度鲜明，各种势力在监狱中明争暗斗，其中最出彩的、也就是最强的是死柄木弔的敌联盟和雷狮的自势力。

要把范围再扩大，最强的是典狱长安迷修。单凭脸上永远带笑这一条，足以让他成为监狱里最深不可测的人物。

更何况，能在这所被外界称为“疯子都不敢发狂”的监狱里被人尊重和敬畏，安迷修又能干净到哪去呢？

 

……

 

“雷狮，现在是活动时间，离开你的房间。”安迷修看着躺在床上满脸都写着“我就不动弹你能把我怎么样”的雷狮，语气冰冷的赶人，“不要缺席。”

雷狮哼了一声，伸手想要拽安迷修，却被后者躲了过去，脸色瞬间就不好了，瞪他：“不用你管，老妈子安迷修。”

下一秒，凝晶的剑尖顶在雷狮的眉心，安迷修并没有直接捅下去，仍是在要求雷狮离开房间：“最后一遍，快走。”

雷狮那双绛紫色的眼睛刹那间变冷，看着安迷修拿剑的手，似笑非笑的扯了扯嘴角，“安典狱长可以啊，不怕我告你欺凌犯人？”

他的腿猛的向上一顶，安迷修在膝盖顶到他肚子上的前一秒收回剑起身，雷狮随后也站了起来，向门外走去，路过安迷修时不怀好意的低声说：“想让我出去啊……”

回身抱住安迷修，在他腰上狠狠拧了一把，眼中含笑：“你以为可能吗？”

安迷修一把把他摔在床上，看着雷狮正对着他，拽下脖子上的领带扔到地下，故意在自己的锁骨上摩挲着：“有本事就上。”

安迷修觉得自己不把他操死都对不起雷狮这么撩自己。

“柜子里有润滑剂和套，你找出来吧。”雷狮看也不看安迷修，自己脱下衣服，在胸前揉捏着，嘴里发出低喘。

安迷修拽开柜子，随手拿了一管润滑剂，还是恶心的草莓味，也没打算在那一堆空袋里找一个完整的套出来，把柜子推了进去。

“我操你安迷修，找套……啊！”雷狮看着他，骂了一句，然后对安迷修插进来的手指表达了强烈谴责。

然后被安迷修用手指玩的骨头都软了。“你是不是男人安迷修，别墨迹行吗？”

雷狮嘴上是这么说，心里的小九九安迷修又怎会不知？他收回手指，上面已经沾满了雷狮的淫水，便带着笑塞进他的嘴里：“乖，舔干净了，这可都是你弄脏的。”

雷狮呜咽两声，扭着头拒绝，却抵不过安迷修几乎要掐碎他下颌骨的力道，只好顺从的张开嘴舔弄，眼睛红了一圈。

是害羞的。

舌头绕着手指舔弄吮吸，嘴角流出无法咽下的唾液和淫水，雷狮咿咿呀呀的任由安迷修在口腔里肆意玩弄。

“唔啊！！！你轻点……唔……”雷狮扭着身子试图逃避安迷修，被他抱住腰死猪一样拖回去，安迷修顺手掐了一把雷狮的乳头，满意的看着他身体发红，放出自己的信息素。

雪松的味道弥漫在房间里。雷狮呼吸一滞，随即不受控制的爆发出甜腻的气味————那是他的信息素的味道。

Omega在被自己的Alpha调戏时总是没有办法反抗的。

雷狮不知道自己的信息素的味道究竟是什么，但那种甜的令人作呕的气味是很容易闻到的。他发情了。

铺天盖地的信息素交缠着。

该死的安迷修为什么是个Alpha啊！

“唔啊……别……嗯……”雷狮被顶的说不清话，断断续续的哼着，安迷修掐着他的腰向自己这边拽，于是雷狮就“主动”坐到安迷修身上了。

“快……快点……啊……顶到了……”雷狮自觉不满足的扭着腰求操，又突然高声呻吟了一句，身体随之软了下来，后穴一阵紧缩。

生殖腔。

安迷修顶到他的生殖腔了。

“别……安迷修你他妈的出去……”雷狮惊恐的瞪大眼睛向前爬去，想要安迷修从体内退出。安迷修皱皱眉，也跟着向前，把他钉在墙上狠狠的操。

安迷修在他耳边吹气，色情的咬他耳朵：“你在做梦吗雷狮？怀了我的孩子不是更好吗？”

雷狮说不出话来，天生的恐惧让他无时无刻不想着逃离，可Alpha的压制却让他不得不臣服。

“咿……求求你，安迷修……别射进来……”雷狮的声音染上了哭腔，安迷修曾经无数次想要让他服软都未果，却在这时成功了。

但是……怎么可能呢。

“别小看本性啊雷狮，你不也被我操的爽翻了吗？”安迷修恶意的在雷狮的屁股上拍了两巴掌，不疼，声音却清脆的让雷狮羞耻到想要自杀。

“我们最好速战速决了————虽然我很不愿意————那些人放风要回来了。”安迷修满意的看着雷狮吓得不敢再反抗，强行顶开生殖腔，就这么生生操了进去。

腔内紧的让他差点被夹射，惩罚似的掐了掐雷狮的乳头，在他大腿内侧敏感的肌肤上狠狠挂了一下，听着雷狮骤然提高的呜咽声，安迷修抱着雷狮的腰，每下都插进生殖腔内最深处。

就这样过了几分钟，安迷修在生殖腔内射了出来。

“啊————！”雷狮一个哆嗦，也跟着射了出来。后穴突然夹紧，大股大股冰凉的精液被封锁在生殖腔内，雷狮脱力的倒在床上，一副被玩坏了的样子。

“乖，多谢款待。”安迷修带着笑亲了亲他的额头。

 

……

 

“呀嘞呀嘞，看到了什么不得了的东西呢。”粉色短发的副监狱长挑挑眉毛，装作什么都没看到的样子，关上办公室的窗户。

他摸了摸自己头上戴着的两个粉色小球，装作什么都没看见的样子坐回办公室。

“呀嘞呀嘞，这下惨了……安迷修那家伙可是记仇啊。”他叹了口气，等待着监狱长回来，和他谈心。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
